


The Toy Dragon: a Merlin’s fairy tale

by Sha_ytis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_ytis/pseuds/Sha_ytis
Summary: Whit the help of magical being, a young, nearly pennyless wizard may just win love and kingdom.





	The Toy Dragon: a Merlin’s fairy tale

A heavy backpack strapped to his shoulder, a lanky young man was making his way toward the big city and a destiny bigger then he could imagine. It was, however, still a long road away, when he came across a young woman. She was sitting on an old well, in the shade of a thick oak. God!, he though… she is beautiful! Her big blue eyes were set in a heart shaped face and framed by waves of dark hair. She was also dressed in a vivid red dress that would have been fit for a princess, if it hadn’t been so revealing; the young man fell his pulse quicken at the sight… She can only be a goddess! he thought.

\- Come closer, Merlin! She called to him… Yes, you certainly look perfectly shaped for my task. All that power coming from you.  
\- I don’t know what you talking about.  
\- We are alike, Merlin, both creatures of the old religion. 

And then, she started chanting in a language he had never heard before, but seemed so familiar whit; and the branches of the tree danced and twisted, showering him whit a fall of leafs. 

\- Accept my task, and I will give you richness like your poor mother couldn’t ever dream about.  
\- Oh, and how will you do that? He replies absently, to busy shaking his head to rid himself of the leaf stuck there, to be wearies of her offer.  
\- You see that three, its hollow… climb to its summit, then let yourself slid in the hole you’ll find. I’ll give you this rope and I will help hoist you outside when you will call for me…  
\- But, but…what could I be doing in a tree?  
\- At the bottom, you will find a tunnel well lit whit thousand of torches, follow it till you come to tree doors. Behind each one you will find a different treasure and a monster, each more dangerous than the other, but don’t be scarred. I’m going to give you my toy dragon; you’ll put him in front of the monster and stroke its spine so he will come alive and scare them away. All you will have to do, its fill your pockets and…  
\- All this seam pretty wonderful! Merlin said, stopping her in her explanation… but I suppose you want to share what I will bring back. Hum! What’s your name?, he suddenly asked, surprising a laugh out of her.

Merlin head was spinning with all the happening. Never before had he met other magical beings… and she was promising him richness. It seemed so easy, too easy, but she was so beautiful and like him. So, he let his suspicions go whit the light laugh she offered him.

\- I am Nimueh, she finally said with a last giggle and you can keep it all. Just bring me back the chalice. It’s a family heirloom. My… father forgot it last time he came and now he is dead and I can go. You see, she explained, batting her lashes at him…only man can awake the dragon. Will you help me, she finally pleaded whit him, her eyes now glistering whit tears.

Of course, Merlin couldn’t resist the soft plea. 

Taking the wooden dragon and tying to rope around his waist, he used the wheel as a step up and started climbing the massive tree. As he made his way to the top, he gained a scrap or two and nearly lost his footing half a dozen times, but he managed to reach the hole. Elated, by his success, he let his feet dangle and dropped in, just to be stopped at the waist level. If Merlin was slim, his backpack was bulky and wouldn’t let him glade down. So, he pulled, pushed and huffed till he was free. At the end, it’s a red faced Merlin that slides right to the bottom of the tree, letting his pack hanging it on a small branch.

________________________________________

Just like Nimueh had said, he found a long tunnel lit with, what he thought was as many torches as they were stars. Making his was slowly, he came to the first door and, whit a fortifying breath, prudently opened it.

\- Oh!

There, on a casket made of copper, sat a sweet looking girl whit dark skin and curly hair, steadily looking at him without moving. The sight was paralyzing, but not for her gentle beauty, but for the part of her that was half bird. Merlin could see the sharp edge of her talons and knew from his childhood tales that such creature could charm him whit sweet word to finally blind him whit those sharp talons, if not worst.

Whit a shaky hand, he took the toy dragon out of his pocket and suddenly realized that if Nimueh had said the toy will be able to scare away to beast, she hadn’t told how to protect himself from the dragon. Too late to wonder now, so, praying for his safety, he stoked the neck of the wooden creature, backing a couple of steps, as there, in front of his eyes, the toy grew, transforming itself in a real fire breathing dragon.

In a screech of fright, the winged siren flow to the deepest of her cave. Only the tip end of her tail still visible from her hiding place.

\- Hi hi hi, giggle the dragon, turning his massive head toward Merlin, mirth evident in his yellow eyes… this work every times.

As soon as the dragon returned to his usual wooden form, Merlin didn’t waste a moment. He opened the casket, and filled his pockets whit cooper pieces, leaving as quickly as his legs could permit. As the door closed behind him, he smiled in success, then remembered. He still had two more doors. 

Quickly, Merlin straightened his resolve and marched to the second door, the toy dragon tightly clenched in his moist fist. This time, when the door came open, it was to a man face. He was as handsome as you could wish, whit a perfect naked chest. He was a maiden wet dream, one that sadly stopped at the waist. Not out of modesty, but for the body of stallion that made up the centaur. This time, the creature fixing him, was guarding a casket made of silver. 

Once again, Merlin posed the wooden toy on the ground and stroked the life back into the dragon.

To his credit, the centaur, did try to protect his treasure, puffing out his chest and waving a spear at his adversary, but whit a roar and another breathe of fire, the spear was burnt and the comely centaur backed retreat.

This time, the great dragon only offered a disdainful Pff!... before regaining his smaller stature. As fast as he could, Merlin dropped the copper coins, the fill his pockets whit silver ones and left the second cave.

Finally, he came to the last door and pushed… is eyes already seeking the darkness in search of the last creature, and she was there. In his life, never had he seen a woman more beautiful and frightful. But, he now knows what he had to do, and soon the dragon was standing tall.

This time before facing the treat, the dragon turned to him and put his long claws of his fore legs on his ears, particularly covering his whole face. Forcing him to breathe by his mouth and look at the mermaid out of a single eye.

She tried all the weapon of her race charm, batting her eyelashes and moving her body in sinuous way, trying to ensnare their senses whit her melody. Even so, Merlin though, while blushing, that the centaur will had have more luck. As for the dragon, he probably tough similarly, because he let out a booming laugh at her attempt, that even he could understand.

Furious, the smooth body of the morgen left her perch. Her long ebony hair wiping in the air as she dove in the dark water running through her cave; splashing cold water around, but living behind a gold casket, just waiting to be opened.

So, it’s with silver coins at his freezing wet feet, and his pockets full of gold that Merlin was about to close the last door behind him, when he remembered his promises to Nimueh. God! He so hoped the chalice wasn’t left in the first two rooms. Nervously, he looked around, than extends his hand as if he was reaching to clasp it; and here it was, lying discarded and forgotten on the stony ground, but whit the call of magic it rolled, than jumped in Merlin hand. So, it’s happy in his success that our young warlock made his way back to the hanging rope. 

\- Give it to me!, Nimueh yelled as soon as his feet touched the grass… Give me the chalice!  
\- Wait a moment, my lady.

Merlin was an honest young man, and had every intention to give her the chalice, but he also had a bit of trouble with authority and didn’t appreciate being ordered around in such offhanded manner. 

\- What is it whit you and this chalice? Tell me or I won’t give it to you. It’s magical, isn’t it?  
\- Give it to me and I shall show you how it is used… she answered sweetly, a malicious smile on her face.

This, alone, should have made Merlin suspicious, but his heart was so naïve, that he released the chalice in the hand of the priestess. Instantly water arose from the well to fill the chalice and she began to chant in the old religion language. Soon, Merlin could sense the glacial hand of death creeping along his spine, and, suddenly, he knew for certain her intention. She was exchanging his life to extend her youth.

Not willing to die that day, on his way to his destiny, our young warlock tried to fight her, his magic striking wild across the field and disrupting the sky itself. In a roar of thunder, it opened and a light bold came striking down. Merlin hope surged for a moment, thinking the bold will strike the priestess. Instead, it landed on the tree. As it is, Merlin wasn’t just magical, but also very lucky in his clumsiness. Second after the impact between bold and tree, Nimueh was falling into the deep well to forever disappear. 

On the ground, resting again the well was Merlin slightly blackened backpack. The bold had only touched the small branch to witch Merlin had hung it, but it had be sufficient to save his life. Sending the pack flying and knocking his would be murdered to her own fated end.

So, it’s whit a new bounce on his steep, that Merlin turned back to the road and made his way to….Camelot.

________________________________________

When he finally came about the town of Camelot, his steps was less bouncy; his shoulders slumped by the long trip, and his left pocket at lot less heavy. It is be understand, that Merlin’s mother was very poor, thus making Merlin pant old and trade bare. Without his notice, a hole had let all the coins, safe one fall as he walked. Still, Merlin consoled himself whit the idea that he’d probably made some pretty happy peasants along his way. Besides, he still had his right pocket and the prospect that opened to him at the sight of the glorious city and its majestic castle. 

Thanks to the well’s gold, Merlin was able to buy new pants and a warm meal at the local inn before trying to find the physician that was supposed to put him up and teach him his trade. As he made his way into the maze of the city streets, Merlin didn’t seem to have enough of two eyes to look at everything, his head turning in every direction in an owl manner, till his gaze landed on the court place and he found his way to the physician chamber.

Gaïus, was an old man, but still healthy of body and mind and he welcomed the young man graciously. More often than not, Merlin was clumsy in his new work, but he was intelligent, whit a lively personality and generous heart; and soon the physician loved him as a son. Merlin also made many friends. His reputation endearing him to many of the castle’s servants, some were true, but other abused his good heart whit the help of tearful stories and his gold rapidly depleted.

He bought tick leather glove for the flirty stable boy, a new apron for one of the old kitchen maid, horseshoes for sir Agravain new squire and many more. What he couldn’t buy, however, was what he will have wished for himself: the freedom to openly use his magic, or if not possible, to be able to look upon the prince.

Since his arriving, he heard so much about the man that his ample curiosity was piqued. The prince of Camelot was reputed to be the most handsome man of all of Albion, but none were authorized to look at him in the eyes.

The edit dated for as far as before the ban of magic, when the prince was just a few hours old, tiny, rosy, crying bundle; a miracle given to the barren royal couple whit the help of magic. The midwife of the queen, as she locked eyes whit the new prince had made a prediction, her last one: That, one day, he will find his destined one as his eyes will cross the one of pure magic core.

Sadly, the queen didn’t survive the birth long and the king in his grief and anger on what he saw as betrayal, banned magic in all its forms. On the evening of Queen Ygraine death, a fire was ignited whit the midwife body, and the blaze lasted a whole month.

\- Magic is evil, like all its users and none are pure of heart, had proclaimed the king… you shall lower your eyes before the prince. Dissidents would be beheaded.

Nonetheless, if you couldn’t look the prince in the eyes, you could observe for afar; and Merlin did. Hiding behind columns and sneaking glances trough arrow loop’s he became obsessed whit the golden haired prince, forgetting all other. Tough, he couldn’t guess why. The slightly older boy seemed a bit pratish and quite happy to see the heads lower on his way, but Merlin was certain that the prince only needed a friend.

________________________________________

Time passed, season changed, but Merlin romantic interest never wavered. That night, Merlin was lying in the simple hay bed of Gaïus back room, gazing pensively at the ceiling fissures. Soon, it will be the 21th anniversary of his Arthur. On that day, the prince will be crowned and Merlin wished he could afford a gift to offer. 

\- It looks like a rabbit, he whispered, still looking up at his ceiling fissures.

Sadly, his money had disappeared and whit it many friends and his chance to woe the prince.

\- That one is a pair of pant….pants!,... he suddenly exclaimed, running to his armoire just to find it empty. 

Finally, after ransacking his room, he crawled under his bed to find his rolled up old pant. Inside, rested the memories of his adventure: a chalice, a wooden toy and, in the left holed pocket, a surviving piece of gold. This could be a new warm coast for the coming winter, but Merlin already know, that he would buy his prince’s gift whit it.

Happy whit that though, Merlin sat his find down on the stool he used as a night stand. He was about the fall asleep when in a girly streak of melancholy, Merlin stroked the neck of the dragon and all idea of sleep left him.

The stool creaked, then broke whit the growing weigh of the dragon. Merlin looked in fright as the beast expended whit each passing seconds to reach gigantic proportion.

\- Stop! You’re going to destroy the whole room, he exclaimed.

Was it in obedience to a master or the surprise that such a small being will dare yell at him, be as it may, the dragon grow spur stopped and it’s yellow eyes zeroed on him. There were a pouf of smoke and the time Merlin blinked in a clogging cough; the dragon was flying in front of his face, not much bigger that a dragonfly. Reaching a hand to touch, the dragon used it as a perch, wrapping his long tail around two of his fingers.

\- Greeting, young wizard. I am Kilgharrah, the greatest of all dragons! What should be your pleasure?

Merlin though of his prince and the single coin of gold he still had in his possession. For all the affection he had for the pratish man, Merlin knew the prince was spoiled and a single coin wouldn’t buy much of a royal gift.

\- Bring me all the coins that I rejected in the cave!

As soon as Merlin had talked, the dragon flew of his fingers and whit a wet lick of his forked tongue on Merlin’s wrinkling nose, he simply disappeared.

________________________________________

 

It couldn’t have been more than a moment before the dragon reappeared and the room stutter begin to clatter. Jumping on some boxes, Merlin was trying to reach them, when they burst open and he fell back.

There on the edge of his window still, stood the dark skinned siren.

\- Are you hurt, Master, she asked, looking honestly worried.  
\- Heee…only to my pride, he embarrassingly replied while stroking his bottom.

Apparently, the young wizard had a gift of making an adorable fool out of himself in front of…lady, because the siren laughed in a sweet tilting bell tone.

\- I am Gween, my lord, then she dropped the bag that had been held in her strong claws… I bough you the coins  
\- I can see that!

Merlin was astonished as his eyes felt on the bulging bag form whom felt a river of copper and silver. Not only will he be able to buy the prince a gift fit for his status, but also the winter coat and so many other things. If only…

\- If only I could see the prince, he wished.

Again the dragon disappeared for a second to only reappear and curl in the middle of Merlin’s ingle pillow in, what he considered, a well deserved rest. Thus leaving Merlin and Gween to their own.

The two of them were fastly becoming friend when their animated conversation was interrupted by regular clopping sound just the other side of the bedroom’s door…then, it opened.

Instantly, Merlin recognized the tanned torso of the centaur, but as Gween eyes were riveted to it, his were lovingly glued to the sleeping form resting on the sleek back of the other creature.

\- He is even more beautiful up close, he whispered, stroking a wayward blond lock from the cherished face. 

Sadly, dawn was fast approaching and the centaur had to leave and return the prince to his bed.

\- Don’t worried, reassured Gween… Lancelot would take good care of him.  
\- Lancelot…hummm, he teased her whit a knowing smirk and was satisfied to see her blush, then more seriously… you’d better go too. Gaïus may have a heavy sleep, but he will wake up soon.

________________________________________

In his room, the prince woke whit a smile and a lingering soft feeling, like a caress to one forehead.

That night, Lancelot returned for the prince, and the night after that, after that. Merlin will stoke the soft hair, cheek and plump lips; and each morning the prince will wake up whit a smile, enjoying the tender sensation of his nightly dream.

After a week of this, Merlin couldn’t bear the temptation anymore and daringly brushed lips again lips.

\- It’s you, the whispered words were a soft breath again is tingling lips and celestial eyes meet… pure magical one.

For a short, timeless moment the world stood still, breathless. But the world never stops for long and the bewitching moment shattered. 

BANG!

… and the simple wooden door of Merlin’s tiny room burst open.

In the blasted door of the tiny room, stood the king, whom for all his madness, wasn’t a fool and had notice his heir unusual dreamy state. Faring magic was at play, the sovereign had his most trusted knight hide in the prince chamber. For there, it hadn’t been hard to follow his track.

\- Arrest him, yelled the king, as Camelot’s guard were already sizing him…and that creature of evil, he added, now pointing a finger at Lancelot.  
\- No, Merlin struggled against his restraining. He couldn’t let his friend pay for his crime. So, in a condemning show of Magic, he blasted the guard away from the centaur and crumbled the whole wall where his tiny window at been. As the knight finally restraining down and darkness surrounded him, he made a last wish…fly.

Later, pain exploding in his head, Merlin woke sprawled on the cold ground of the dungeon. The heavy sound of iron echoing as the goal’s door closed on him.

\- You enchanted my son, the prince, whit your evil way.  
\- I …  
\- Shut up! You dared kiss him and for this and your crime of Magic against this kingdom, you shall die.

As the king turned around and left, outdoor, peoples were already gathering, all preparing to assist to the sorcerer death. Magic restraining manacles on his wrist, deprived of Kilgarrah and his friends help; Merlin despaired for his life, but even more, of never seeing Arthur eyes again.

Back in is luxurious room, the prince was despairing too. As for a moment, he had fond love and the axes will soon take away is chance to ever feel those soft lips against his.

His father had been furious, and had quickly restrained him in his chamber, leaving him whit hurtful words, deception and the promises of quick arranged wedding. Not so long ago, he wouldn’t have cared, but now, he looked at the memorandum of his nameless kisser, and knew his heart had been sweetly stolen. 

Arthur had just a moment to snatch the small wooden toy resting close to his head, on his love pillow, before being escorted to his suite. Now, alone and in despair, he stroked a finger along the dragon spine.

The toy on his hand warmed in his hand and Arthur dropped the now green creature on the ground, reaching for his sword. But the small dragon just looked at the threatening weapon whit amused disdain. “You’re not master Merlin.”

Arthur sword clung to the floor as it fell for his numbed hand. Arthur stood there, fear gone, the year of advices against the evil of magic of no meaning to him against his love. His sweet kissing Merlin … soon to be killed…

\- I need help! Arthur cried, but it didn’t seem to faze the tiny being, however…  
\- Merlin, need your help! seemed a bit more rousting, slightly…  
\- He’s going to be burn t…, was never finish as the small dragon roared in anger, his once minuscule body taking gigantic proportion as it flow out of the prince’s room, letting out one resounding growl, then another and a final one.

The whole ground of Camelot shook whit the dragon calls and fear gripped the heart of the king as three creatures of magic appeared in front of him… the eyes seeking vengeance.

\- Lance!, Gwen!, he…!, exclaimed Merlin.  
\- I am Morgana, Master.

Seeing their friend on the pyre starting to burn, the two other creatures surrounded the king, blocking all escape as Kilgarah in his biggest form; eyes red whit fury descended from the sky and burned the king to a crisp.

Thankfully, on the pyre, the flame never reached the wizard, as Morgana used her own power to flood it whit all the well water of the city.

Needles to say, that the people were afraid and very wet, but the dragon and the three creatures didn’t attack anybodies else, but kneeled at Merlin’s feet.

Camelot, now free of the restrain against magic, acclaimed Merlin as their new king… after liberating him of his bond, of course. However, the young man had no need of power and only wished for his love. So, its whit hope, that Merlin offered his prince the throne in bequest for his hand. After all, it had been predicted.

At the weeding, lords and magical beings stood mixed together to acclaim the new couple and watch the pure love between them. At the head table, surrounding the knight and the royal physician, were Gwen, her arm laced whit Lancelot, the now winged centaur, and Morgana, their eyes as huge as Kilgharrah before the feast offered to them.

As for the dragon himself, he was free the fly the sky, but he never strayed far, keeping an eyes on the royal couple and their destiny.

THE END


End file.
